In some refrigerators, wires may be drawn from the body of the refrigerator and connected to the inside of a door to supply power to electronic devices such as a display device, a control panel, and the like of the door and transmit and receive signals to and from the electronic devices.
Since certain refrigerators provide an opening and closing function of the door by a hinge motion, a through hole is formed in the central portion of a rotary shaft and the wire is drawn from the through hole to supply the power to the door.
In certain refrigerators, however, when the door is opened and closed by using a multi joint hinge, the door is moved simultaneously with linear motion and a rotary motion. Thereby, as the door is opened and closed, the wire can be pulled otherwise introduce friction with surrounding structures at exposed portions of the wire.
As a result, there the wire could be damaged and the sheath of the wire peeled off, and a core of the wire was exposed to the outside, which causes a risk of electric shock accident, and there was a problem in that an appearance was not good.